Fallen
by quiet-heart
Summary: What a year! Fran Tucker has followed Dabi to Washington as she studies to become an NCIS. But there's trouble brewing at the Fitzworth Library and Dabi and Gibbs are about to get dragged into a whole new mystery, with Fran leading the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is so cool!" Fran Tucker exclaimed. "I can't believe this place is over a hundred years old! And we get to study in here! Do you think there might be ghosts here?"

Dabi Moore-Gibbs grinned at her friend, who was bouncing on her heels with excitement.

The building in question was formerly a mansion built in the colonial times of Washington, D.C. and was a grand building that had later been converted to a library for students at a local college.

Dabi was studying business management in preparation for taking over her grandparents' bakery, Kranz Bakery. Fran, on the other hand, was studying criminal psychology in preparation to become an NCIS agent.

Dabi was five-eleven, with grey eyes, tanned skin, and red hair currently in a braid down her back. Her constant companion was Gibor, a small dog of unknown heritage, her Hearing Dog; Dabi was deaf, caused by meningitis at a young age. Her dad was Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS, of the Major Crimes Response Team, and one of the best agents around.

Fran Tucker was five-six with cropped brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Hailing from Stillwater, she had met and befriended Dabi while Dabi and Gibbs were on vacation, visiting his dad, Jackson Gibbs, called Grandpa Jack by Dabi. Dabi had punched out Fran's younger brother, Tommy, after he'd made a crude joke about red heads and as far as Fran had been concerned, it had been deserved. Then Fran, Dabi, and Gibbs had gotten involved in a murder investigation involving a forty year-old secret, a missing Marine, and a greedy grandson. It came as no surprise that Fran followed Dabi and Gibbs back to Washington with the firm intention of becoming an NCIS agent. This was the reason she was studying criminal psychology. Dabi and Fran were even roommates, with Fran staying in the room that had once belonged to Dabi's mother before a drunk driver had taken her life when Dabi was eleven. Sharee and Daniel Shemo had accepted Fran, seeing that the girl brought Dabi out of her shell and showed her there was more to life than just school, the bakery, her dog, and her dad and his team. Fran made life interesting for Dabi, especially when the girls were working together. Fran usually manned the front of the store when she needed a bit of extra cash. There was just one teeny tiny problem. The baked goodies were not exactly meant for someone who had to watch what they ate.

"I'm gonna have to jog ten miles a day if I'm ever gonna keep those goodies off my hips!" she had moaned upon learning she could help herself to the baked goods at no expense.

"I could always put some steak juice on your shorts and let Gibor chase you," Dabi had teased.

"And so would every other dog on the block!" Then a gleam had come into her eyes. "Can we do that to Tony instead?"

Now they were at the Fitzworth Library in Georgetown and were about to head in to do some studying for their individual classes.

"The Fitsworth Library," said Fran, reading the memorial plaque on the outside of the building. "Originally built in 1853 by Byron Fitzworth, who had immigrated from Essex, England in 1849, as a gift to his bride, Melissa Mayfaire. The home was cared for and passed down through generations of family until it was generously donated to the Washington Historical Society and converted to a library so that future generations might enjoy it's rich history. 1853? This place has some serious history!" Fran breathed. "There has got to be at least one ghost here!"

"Even if there is, the Historical Society is not about to let you go poking around," Dabi said, snagging her friend's arm and hauling her inside. "Besides, we're here to study, not ghost hunt."

"Who says we can't do both?"

"The last time we did, Dad nearly had a heart attack, remember? And we didn't find any ghosts, either."

"Yeah, but it was still fun," Fran shot back, grinning. "I love that old box we found."

"Maybe you should be an antique dealer instead of a federal agent."

"Nah. Then I'd never get to beat up on the bad guys."

Dabi groaned and shook her head.

For all her teasing, though, Fran was serious about studying and both girls quickly buried themselves into their respective studies.

Then Dabi got a message from Gibbs.

"_Have to head to Norfolk this weekend; someone's been playing pranks on an officer that have gone way too far._"

"_How far?_" Dabi sent back.

"_A rattler in his desk too far._"

Dabi's eyes went wide. "_Hope nobody got hurt._"

"_No but brass is pissed._"

"_Have fun. I'll leave Tony's desk alone this wknd; too busy studying._"

"_Which means he's going to be convinced you did something even though you didn't._"

"_:)) As BJ Hunnicutt once said, the greatest joke of all was the one that never came._"

"_:))_"

At NCIS, Gibbs smiled as he sent the last message. He loved having Dabi around. She was smart, friendly, and a joy to be around. Sometimes, though, he wondered why her mother, Amanda, had never told him about her. He would have gladly worked something out with her just to keep Dabi in his life, new marriage or not.

"How's Dabi?" Ziva asked. Tony was driving, with Gibbs riding shotgun. Tim and Ziva were in the back seat. Ziva knew that if her boss was texting, it was more than likely Dabi he was texting.

As far as Ziva was concerned, Dabi Moore-Gibbs was a blessing for Gibbs. Having lost his first wife and daughter years ago by a murderous Mexican drug dealer, Gibbs had never gotten over the loss. Then Dabi had come into his life and it was like a light had been turned on in a dark corner of his heart and he had begun to really live again.

"She should be at Fitzworth Library, studying, with Fran."

"Fitzworth Library? Fran will have a field day," said Tim. "There's been rumors circulating for years about a ghost there."

"If she goes ghost hunting and drags Dabi with her, I'm paying a visit to Ducky," Gibbs muttered.

Fran had convinced Dabi to check out an old plantation house that was rumored to be haunted. While exploring, they had gotten lost and nearly trapped in the house and a frantic message to Gibbs was the only thing that had stopped the situation from getting worse. Some local kids had apparently decided to scare the two girls and managed to accidently trap them in one of the old rooms on the third floor. The only way out was a broken window and a thirty foot drop to a very unforgiving ground. Gibbs was sure he'd broken every traffic rule in the book getting to the house and had dearly wanted to strangle Fran once they were out of the house, but had refrained upon Dabi's plea for leniency.

"Hope she leaves my desk alone this weekend," Tony muttered darkly.

"Says she'll be too busy studying to do that," Gibbs replied.

"Yeah, right. I believe that," Tony said. "I'm still finding baby powder from the fan thing."

"What about the floor?" Tim asked. "If I remember right, she buttered your kitchen floor."

"Had to use a whole bottle of dish liquid to clean that up and I'm still not sure I got it all," Tony groused.

"Then you shouldn't have thrown her in the river," Gibbs replied calmly.

"_I_ got thrown in the river!"

"Courtesy of Fran Tucker, Dabi's new friend," said Ziva.

"And partner in crime," said Tim. "Hey, maybe they can help us figure out the nature of these pranks against Captain Reynard." Captain Othello Reynard was the victim of a recent string of pranks that had escalated to finding a live rattler snake in his desk that morning. The top brass, namely Reynard's supervisors, were demanding that NCIS find the culprit and put a stop to the pranks, before someone got seriously hurt. Hence the trip to Norfolk, where Reynard was stationed and the pranks were originating.

"Not unless we have to. I'm not dragging Dabi away from school any more than she needs to be," Gibbs replied.

_Somewhere in Norfolk:_

The package was almost ready. All he needed to do was set the spring and load the powder and it would be ready. Reynard was not going to be laughing when he got the package. In fact, he was going to be too busy dying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I didn't mind the minor pranks, like the electrocuted stapler and the glued phone, but the snake in my drawer is a whole other matter entirely," Reynard groused. He was of average height with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and a muscular build from regular heavy lifting.

"How many of these pranks have happened?" Gibbs asked. Someone had taken the poisonous snake away and now his people were carefully poking around to see what they could turn up.

"A dozen, maybe, mostly stupid stuff. I admit I can be a bit of a hard ass, but around here, with so many junior staff members, sometimes that's the only way to keep 'em in line. I know the pranks and the jokes are a way of letting off steam, but someone went too far this time."

"Agreed. Any idea who might have pulled something like this?" Gibbs asked.

"None. I usually keep my office locked when I'm not here and most of the staff don't have a key to the door."

"Who does, besides you?"

"Petty Officer Jonas McLean, my assistant, and the cleaning staff, whoever they are."

"Whoever they are?" Gibbs repeated.

"I never see them, except when I'm working late, and I don't usually talk to them, so I don't really pay much attention to them. They've never spoken to me, except to nod in passing."

"Okay, well we'll need their names so we can talk to them," said Gibbs.

"I'll have someone get that to you right away," Reynard promised. "Who the hell would pull that kind of stunt?"

"Someone who's very, very pissed off," said Gibbs. He went over to his team. "Whatcha got?"

"The door wasn't picked as far as I can tell, so it has to be someone with a key," said Tony.

"And the snake?"

"A copperhead. Nasty business if he'd gotten bitten. We're dealing with someone who knows how to handle snakes or has a lot of guts," said Tim. "It's the only local poisonous snake in the area."

"So someone deliberately went looking for a copperhead," said Gibbs.

"I have spoken to several staff members, two of whom were working late last night," said Ziva. "No one remembers seeing anyone suspicious hanging around."

"Cameras?"

"There is one in the area and someone is getting the video for that right now," said Tim. As he spoke, a young petty officer came up to him and handed him a CD with a label on it. "Thanks," he said. The officer walked away with a nod.

"Several officers have stated that pranks are pulled all the time but this is the first time they have heard of it escalating this far," Ziva said. "In fact, there was a question of why someone would do something like this. Captain Reynard is not a popular man but he is not a bad officer either. He keeps the junior officers in line."

"Anyone acting out lately?" Gibbs asked.

"Not that anyone has said."

"All right, back ground check on all officers from birth up, including cleaning staff. Someone has a grudge against the captain and we need to find out who, fast."

"Think the culprit is going to strike again?" Tony asked.

"I'm betting," said Gibbs.

"If the snake didn't kill Reynard, the suspect may try something else," said Tim.

"And that's what scares me," said Gibbs. He watched as a courier came in with parcels, one of which was for Reynard. He flashed his badge at the courier. "What do you have there?" he asked.

"A parcel for Captain Reynard," the woman said. She handed him the paperwork.

"McGee, run the address," said Gibbs, handing the paperwork to Tim. As Tim ran the address, Gibbs called Reynard over. "You expecting anything from The Office Depot?" he asked.

"Yeah, I ordered a new mouse; the one I usually use has been giving me trouble with my wrist."

"Except the address doesn't match to any Office Depot," said Tim. "Did you have the order form on your desk?"

"I had a notion on my desk as a reminder that I was expecting something from them," said Reynard. "I do it all the time."

"Might be a good idea if you stopped for a while," said Gibbs. "Someone took advantage of that and may have sent you a poison pen package or a bomb."

Reynard's eyes went wide.

Tony snapped some gloves on and carefully lifted the package up so Ziva could put a plastic evidence bag around it. "We'll call the bomb squad right away, boss."

_Later:_

"_So was it a bomb?_" Dabi asked.

"_No but just as bad; some kind of powder. Abby's analyzing it now_," Gibbs replied.

"_Someone really doesn't like your captain._"

"_Ya think? There's over a dozen officers and staff we have to check. It's going to take time and I'm worried this jackass may try something again._"

"_Looks to me like someone has a grudge against him but might not show it on the surface. If it's someone young, it could be on behalf of someone else._"

"_There is that to consider. That means we're going to have to go through Reynard's background all the way to birth._"

"_Long time to carry a grudge._"

"_You'd be surprised._"

"_These days nothing surprises me._ _Fran thinks there's a ghost in the library and she's determined to find it. Seems one of the Fitzworth family members died under less than desirable circumstances and rumor has it he's been hanging around since._"

"_And you're getting dragged into it._"

"_She's asking me to do a background check on the building and find out about a Joseph Adam Fitzworth. Died in 1901._"

"_Ask Abby for help if she's not busy. I want your promise that you'll be careful with this._"

"_I don't even want to get involved! But if Fran starts Scooby-Doing, then someone has to go with her to keep her from getting really hurt and since I'm the only one she knows in town, guess who gets to play Fred to her Velma?!_"

"_Have fun._"

"_Har har har._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abby had completed her report and was down in the bullpen with the rest of the team. What she had was not good.

"Rat poison laced with arsenic, Gibbs, really nasty stuff. If Captain Reynard or anyone else nearby had gotten a face-full of that stuff, they would have been in really, really serious trouble," said Abby. "It was a pressure-activated system with springs and all that, so when someone opened the box, the springs would spring and someone would get a face-full of powder before they realized what was going on."

"Background checks?"

"There are over fifty officers at that depot, plus numerous sub-staff, so we're still working our way through them, but so far no one is raising any red flags," said Tony.

"Reynard?"

"Clean, and mostly without incident, except for one questionable incident while he was in the Georgetown Preparatory School , a private Jesuits boarding school," said Tim.

"Explain," said Gibbs.

Tim pulled up the file on the plasma. "Records state he and another student, Jonas Radcliffe, were on the receiving end of a hazing incident during their junior high school year at the school. Both of them were grabbed, stripped down to their skivies, dunked in cold water, and made to walk nearly an hour back to the school in the early hours of the morning. Both were treated for hyperthermia but Radcliffe, who apparently had a weaker immune system, caught and succumbed to pneumonia shortly afterwards."

"Anyone nailed?"

"Despite being threatened by Owen Van Burgen, Reynard came forward and named all five of his attackers, including Van Burgen. Van Burgen was expelled and the other four were suspended, along with getting some pretty serious punishment," said Tim.

"Van Burgen?" Ziva repeated, a light coming to her eyes. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Probably because there's a Petty Officer Thomas Van Burgen at the depot," said Tony, quickly going to his computer and pulling up the name. "And guess who Daddy is?"

"Owen Van Burgen," Abby chirped up cheerfully.

"Where is he now?" Gibbs asked.

"Dead," said Tim, having anticipated the question. "He died about six years ago, when he had a head-on collision with a very large oak tree. Autopsy showed his blood alcohol level was nearly three times the legal limit."

"He had every reason to hate Captain Reynard," said Ziva, who was back at her computer. "He was arrested a few times, with records showing him making threats towards the captain, blaming him for everything that had gone wrong in his life."

"Family?" Gibbs asked.

"Divorced, with just one child; Petty Officer Van Burgen," said Tony. "He may have grown up hearing about how much his father hated Reynard and when his dad died, he may have blamed him for it."

"Bring him in," said Gibbs. "And get Reynard here; find out what the records aren't saying."

_Later:_

"Owen Van Burgen? Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time," said Reynard as he was handed a cup of coffee in the conference room.

"We know what the records say, that he threatened you after Jonas Radcliffe died of pneumonia after a hazing incident you were also the victim of," said Tim.

"That's right," said Reynard. "He was a big kid and he and a bunch of other guys enjoyed picking on the younger and smaller ones. Me and Jonas stood up to him and that was how that got started. That was the longest, coldest night of my life."

"And Jonas?"

"Just a good kid trying to do the right thing. He had plans to study veterinarian medicine. Unfortunately his body couldn't handle the abuse it was put through and he lost the fight with pneumonia shortly afterwards."

"What about Van Burgen and the threats?"

"Well, there was an inquest by the governing school body and I was initially reluctant to say anything, but when Jonas got sick, I knew I had to. Word got around and Owen grabbed me and tried to scare me into not testifying, but before he could get too far, a bunch of other students on the football team saw what was going on and intervened. After that, I got a bunch of bodyguards, lucky me." Reynard was silent as forgotten memories surfaced. "He was real angry when he was kicked out, but the school had a zero-tolerance policy on that sort of behaviour."

"What about the others? Shaun Metcalf, James Zetter, Derek Ashmoure, and Charles Caufeild," Tim asked, checking his file.

"All suspended for about four to six weeks, and put on some pretty heavy restrictions," said Reynard. "Derek did admit to me later that Owen was the main problem and had initiated a lot of the bullying and that he had made threats towards me in my general direction. That was when I decided to enter the Naval Academy, just in case he really did decide to do something. That was the last I heard of anything relating to Owen."

"Do you know his son is on your staff?"

"He is?"

Tim nodded. "Petty Officer Thomas Van Burgen," he said, pulling out a picture of the young man.

"I recognize him but I don't remember speaking to him," Reynard admitted.

"Well, his file states you wouldn't have much contact with him anyway; his supervisor is Lieutenant Commander Susan Kishmen."

"I know her," said Reynard. "Good officer."

"Does she have access to your office?"

"No, not as far as I know. What happened to Owen after he was expelled?"

"He got arrested a few times, got married, got divorced, had Petty Officer Van Burgen, and eventually died of a drunk driving incident," said Tim. "Arresting records show he made a few threats in your direction, blaming you for all the problems in his life."

"Damn. And his kid?"

"We're trying to locate him but he's gone AWOL," said Tim. "We'll find him. In the mean time, we're checking his residence, trying to figure out what's going on. We think he may be blaming you for his father's death, just as his father blamed you for his failure of a life."

"I think I'll check into a hotel tonight," muttered Reynard.

"Good idea. Leave your car here; we'll loan you another one. When you check into a hotel, use a different name and let us know in case we need to reach you."

"My wife is going to love me," Reynard groused.

"Better a hotel than another prank. The last one involved arsenic," Tim said, watching as Reynard's eyes went wide.

_Above the Kranz Bakery:_

"I got a copy of the library's floor plans, the original ones," said Fran, bounding in to Dabi's room. "This place is way cool!"

Smiling at her friend, Dabi said, "You know they won't let us explore those places."

"Who said anything about asking them?"

"Little thing called an alarm system, maybe?"

"Don't worry, we won't do that. There's a couple of blind spots there that we can use," Fran said easily. "I won't get you into trouble, I promise." Dabi raised an eyebrow and Fran gave her a big, bright smile. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! We'll even take Gibor with us; he can keep the ghosts away from us!"

"How did I know you were going to say that?" She looked down at her text book, a very boring book on finances, and said, "Ah screw it. What do we need to bring?"

"Yay!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Flashlights, map, thermal imaging camcorder, recorder, EMF readers... anything we've forgotten?" Fran asked, checking her equipment.

"Sanity?" Dabi asked dryly, braiding her hair.

"Went out the door a long time ago, sister," was the comeback.

"Somehow I figured that."

Fran was getting her ghost hunting gear together before she and Dabi went to the library. According to the map Fran was able to acquire, there were a few blind spots in the Fitzworth Library that would allow them to get to the restricted areas without being seen. The plan was to explore those areas, especially the upper levels, where there had been a number of reports of ghosts sightings, and to get out without being seen. That was the plan, at least, but Dabi was sure things weren't going to go according to plan because around Fran Tucker, they never did.

It didn't take much for them to get in to the library and once they were, Fran quickly pulled Dabi into one of the restricted corridors that led to the upper level.

"This is so cool!" Fran breathed, shining her flashlight around.

"And dusty. You getting any readings yet?" Dabi asked.

Fran took out her EMF reader and held it up. "Nothing yet," she replied.

A check of the floor revealed nothing out of the ordinary, just a lot of dust as far as Dabi was concerned. It was the same with the second level. They were areas that hadn't been touched in years by anyone since the last of the family had deeded the building to the Historical Society and it had been converted into a library.

It wasn't until they got to the third level that Fran's thermal imaging camera picked up a heat signature. Someone had been there recently.

Then they found it. There was a bed with ragged blankets neatly laid out in almost military fashion, books in piles on the floor, a box with personal stuff off to one side, and what looked like the remains of breakfast in a box next to a wooden table that looked like it had seen better days but had been carefully patched up. It looked like someone poor was living there but had made an effort to keep the place clean. Dabi even spotted a straw broom and dustpan off in one corner.

"We need to leave. Now," said Dabi firmly, looking around. One of the books near the bed was a book on Marine history, and there were several other books on the table, all dealing with Marine history and historical battles, some during the American Revolutionary War, with regards to Continental Marines, and during the Second Hundred Years War (1689–1815 ), when the Marines were first formed in Britain. "Someone's been living here for quite some time from the looks of it and that person might be back any time and I am not taking chances, especially since that person looks to be a Marine fan."

"Can't we at least find out who it is?" Fran pleaded, looking around and trying to see if she could spot something that might help identify the owner.

"I don't want to take chances. Let's go," said Dabi. "If Dad finds out we've been where we weren't supposed to be, we could be in real serious trouble, and I don't want that."

Fran looked at her friend and realized there was no arguing with her. Besides, she was right. If Gibbs caught them, they would catch ten kinds of hell and the first time had been bad enough. Gibbs had told them that the next time they got into that kind of trouble, he would have to bring Dabi's grandparents, Daniel and Sharee Shemo, into it, and since they were Fran's landlords, there was a risk they might kick her out.

They left.

But not without being seen.

He had forgotten what his name was a long time ago, but there were things he remembered, some almost dimly.

He had seen the two girls and the little dog trailing the girl. There was something wrong with one of the girls because every time she spoke, she used her hands. Plus, there was the way she spoke, as if she couldn't quite hear herself.

And her hair. It was red.

That triggered a memory of a little girl with red hair. He had once had a little girl with red hair and he had called her Maddy.

Sweet little Maddy girl.

Then the girl had laughed at something the other girl had said and he found himself smiling. He couldn't help it.

When they left, he followed them. He was very good at following people without being seen; he was usually ignored, which made it easier.

The Kranz Bakery. He'd seen this place before but never paid any real attention to it.

He started watching her. He learned she went to a local college and the dog always went with her. Gibor, she called it. And he wore an orange vest that identified him as a hearing dog. Was she deaf or hard of hearing? He didn't know, but it would explain the sign language, for that was what she was doing with her hands.

Then one day, she had to go up to the roof of the bakery, so he followed her, worried that she might get hurt. She was Maddy, all grown up, he was sure of it. His baby girl. He had to keep her safe.

She was fiddling with the air conditioner and swearing in some language he wasn't familiar with, when she stepped on a weak part of the roof. There was an ugly cracking noise and before anyone realized what was happening, the girl was falling. She stopped only when she was up to her armpits, and it was her own sheer desperation that stopped her from falling further.

"Help me!" she screamed, seeing him. "Don't let me fall, please!"

He didn't think, he just reacted. He grabbed her and carefully got her out of that hole.

"It's okay, Maddy, baby, it's okay. Daddy's here," he soothed, moving her away. "Are you hurt, sweetie?"

"I'm okay, but my name's not Maddy and you sure as heck aren't my dad," she said, looking at him uncertainly.

"Of course you're Maddy. You're Amanda, but I've always called you Maddy," he said.

"Amanda was my mother," she said. "She looked like me in that we both had red hair. My name's Dabi Moore-Gibbs."

He blinked, trying to remember. Moore. Wasn't that his last name too? And hadn't he once known a Gibbs while he was in the Marines? It had been so long ago.

She looked like she was getting ready to scream or call for help and instincts told him to run.

"Wait! What's your name?" she called.

He halted and blinked. No one had asked him that in a long time. "Mathew," he remembered. "Mathew Moore, Lance Corporal, United States Marines."

"You were a Marine? My dad was a Marine, but he's with NCIS now. If you need help or something, he can help you. Please," she said, coaxingly. "Once a Marine, always a Marine. That's what he always says."

He wanted to. He was so tired and he missed his baby girl.

No. No one could help him. Even his wife, Evangeline, had said that.

He took off running.

As he scrambled down the ladder, his jacket caught and his pocket tore. A photograph fluttered out, unbeknownst to him.

Dabi scrambled after him but he was much faster and as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

Skin hurting from the fall, she stared after him, already knowing she would have to contact her dad. Then something on the ground caught her eye; the photograph.

It was a picture of a little girl with red hair. On the back were the words, "Amanda Moore. Sweet little Maddy, June 1970."

_What the hell?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tony was not happy. It was a Friday and Petty Officer Thomas Van Burgen was nowhere in sight. Vance was nipping at their heels and Gibbs wasn't too happy either, and if Gibbs wasn't happy, then nobody was going to be having any sort of party-hearty weekend any time soon.

As he approached his desk from a coffee run, he spotted his nemesis, Dabi, at her father's desk and he immediately began to worry about the pranks she may have pulled this time. It seemed every time she showed up, something happened.

But then he noticed something. Her back was turned away from him and anyone else and her shoulders were shaking. His ears caught the sound of soft crying and something in him melted; Dabi was crying and he hated to see a female cry.

He tapped her on the shoulder gently and she looked up, startled. "What's wrong?" he asked. She blinked, not sure how to take his question, which was understandable, given the number of pranks and jokes they'd pulled on each other. "You're crying and you're at your dad's desk, instead of at home. What's wrong?"

She took a furious swipe at her eyes and he snagged a tissue from Gibbs' desk before coming around and sitting on the edge.

"It's stupid," she said.

"Boy trouble?" he asked, remembering that Dabi was supposed to be dating Eric Armstrong, who was working towards becoming a cop, last he heard.

"I saw him with another girl and he had her arms around her! The way he used to with me!" she burst out before burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. "She was pretty too, with blonde hair and a really nice smile, and she wasn't deaf!"

He tapped her on her shoulder and she looked up again, tears streaming down her face. "You think he's been catting around on you?"

"I don't know what to think! I haven't heard from him much lately and when I do catch him, he always has some excuse to cut things short! I know he's been busy, and now I know why! He just doesn't have the guts to tell me!" she said bitterly. "It's because I'm not pretty enough, because I'm deaf! Because I'm not _whole_!"

"Hey," said Tony gently. "I've messed around with a lot of girls and let me tell you, if you were a whole lot older, I'd be chasing you. I like pretty girls and you are a very pretty girl. It doesn't matter that you're deaf. If Eric doesn't want to be around you because you're deaf, then that's his loss, not yours. On the other hand, the girl may be someone entirely different and he may have a legitimate excuse for what's been going on."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then guys like him aren't worth your tears," he said, handing her another tissue. "Tell you what; how about I find him and we have a little chat, mano-au-mano? Maybe I'll beat him up a little for you?"

It had the desired effect; she smiled. "I don't know where to find him."

"Ah ha! Does he have a cell phone?" Tony asked, heading for his computer.

Dabi nodded and gave him Eric's number. He quickly ran a GPS search on the number and found it. "Got him. He's at the Northern Virginia Criminal Justice Training Academy."

"It's Friday; I think he has classes going on right now."

"Well, Eric Armstrong about to get a class lesson alright; how not to piss off an NCIS Special Agent," he growled, reaching for his coat and badge.

"Make that two," said Tim, joining them. "As I recall correctly, we did threaten him if he ever hurt Dabi and I think it's time we followed up on that threat."

"In the mean time, Dabi, my dear, how about a nice cup of tea?" Ducky asked, also joining them. "I have no one in my morgue at the moment, and I always find a cup of tea to be very soothing, especially with regards to a broken heart, and believe me, my dear, I've had my fair share."

Dabi blinked, then smiled. "Sure; tea sounds good. Maybe you could tell me some of your stories, like that one involving some guy you threw off a cliff?"

"Ah, that one. That was a French police officer who had corrupted a crime scene I was working on with your father..."

As Ducky lead her away, Tony and Tim looked at each other and then headed for the elevator.

"You want the top half or the bottom half?" Tim asked.

"I'll take whichever side I can grab, the little pervert," Tony replied. "If he tries to run, that is. I really hope he does. Then we can arrest him for resisting arrest."

"And what are we arresting him for?"

"Breaking Dabi's heart."

"I don't know if there's a law for that, but I'm sure we can find something."

"Good enough for me, McGee."

But Eric didn't try to run. Instead, he was shocked.

"She saw me with Janice?" he groaned. "Damnit, that must have looked real bad."

"You think so, wise guy?" Tony growled.

They had found Eric heading for his car and stopped him in the parking lot. Looking at the two NCIS agents, Eric got the distinct impression he was in a lot of trouble.

"Next thing you're going to say is it wasn't the way it looked," said Tim. "We hear that all the time and it's never the way it looks."

"Well this time it wasn't. Janice is my cousin, one of several. She'd had a fight with her boyfriend and had come to me. Happens all the time."

"Then why have you been avoiding Dabi? She says she hasn't heard much from you lately and when she does, you always have some excuse to cut the conversation short," said Tony. "Combine that with a pretty little blonde and she had good reason to think you were getting a little on the side."

"I'm not, I swear!" Eric protested.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Tim demanded.

Eric sighed heavily. "I've got a couple of buddies, academy buddies, and they know about Dabi. They also know she's deaf and they've been ragging me pretty heavily about it."

"So?" Tony snapped. "If you cared about Dabi, that wouldn't matter to you."

"I do care about her! But every time she texts me and the guys are around, they start on me about her. How can you talk to her? She can't even hear you. Bet she can't even hear you when you're having sex! She's not a complete woman! She's boring! Doesn't even party! And on and on and on and oh my god. It just doesn't stop."

"Then ignore them or tell them to take a hike," said Tim.

"I'd love to, but I share a class with the majority of them and we're all part of a study group. They're constantly throwing other girls in my face, saying things like how these girls are more sexually active than Dabi, and more attractive and all that stuff."

"Are you sexually active with Dabi?" Tony asked.

"No! Not that I haven't been tempted, but it hasn't been the right time and Dabi said she wasn't ready and I respect her for that."

"What about the other girls? Have you been tempted?" Tony asked. "I mean, there are some pretty hot girls around here."

"So? They're not my Dabi."

"Well, if she means that much to you, you have a funny way of showing it by not defending her. If you really want to be a good cop, start by standing up to those guys you call friends, the way a real cop would," Tony shot back. "I've been a cop; I know what I'm talking about. I've also been with a lot of women and they all say that a real man is one who defends and protects his woman. You're doing a real good job of it."

"Dabi was in NCIS today, crying at her father's desk over you. She's convinced you don't want to be around her because she's deaf and not pretty enough. She's badly hurt because of you and I think you remember very clearly what we said would happen if you hurt her," said Tim.

Tony got right in Eric's face and so did Tim. "But, because we've both made some stupid mistakes of our own around women, we're going to give you one chance and one chance only. Get your act together and make your choice. Either listen to the adolescent jerks you call friends and let a kind, loving girl go so she can find someone who will treat her the way she deserves to be treated, or clean up your act and defend her like the cop you're trying to become," said Tony.

"There's a third choice," said Tim. "Keep doing what you're doing, which is hurting Dabi, and you'll be seeing us again, on this time, we'll have Gibbs and Abby with us, and possibly even our medical examiner, Dr. Mallard, with us."

Eric swallowed.

"Let her go, or start kissing her sweet little backside, boy, because if you don't, we'll be kicking yours," Tony hissed. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Eric said nervously.

"Good. Have a nice evening," said Tim. And they both left, leaving Eric staring after them, eyes wide.

_Boy, was he ever in trouble._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Petty Officer Thomas Van Burgen was dead.

There had been a BOLO out on his car and he had been spotted. When he'd refused to pull over, instead leading the police into a deadly chase through town, he'd ignored one red light too many and had a collusion with a garbage truck that he wasn't able to walk away from. The only bit of good news was he was the only one hurt in the crash.

There was a storage locker registered to him and what NCIS found suggested he'd been stalking Captain Reynard for some time, after his dad died. According to Ducky, who had gone through the evidence, Van Burgen blamed Reynard for his father's death, just as his father had blamed Reynard for getting him kicked out of the Georgetown Preparatory School all those years ago.

They also found plans for a bomb that would have been placed under Reynard's car. Somehow he'd managed to get the ingredients for a black powder pipe bomb that would have exploded when he'd turned on the engine. The estimate, especially the shockwave, was several hundred feet. That didn't include the glass and roof nails he'd planned to add to the bomb.

Van Burgen hadn't cared about who got hurt in the process, as long as Reynard was killed. Then he would have been blamed for any resulting deaths because Van Burgen had a second plan in place, one involving sending letters to a local smear newspaper that painted a very ugly picture of the captain.

Thankfully, he would never have a chance to do that, or to harm anyone else.

"And that, as they say, is that," said Abby, hitting the Enter key on her keyboard. Dabi was with her and she was there to ask a favor. Abby had just finished updating her on the case and Dabi wasn't amused.

"Some real fun people you come across," she said.

"We get all kinds. Anyway, what can I do for you? Does it involve picking on Eric? 'Cause I heard what happened and he's a jerk for doing that to you."

Dabi's face went scarlet and she held up her right hand. On the index finger was sitting a gold claddagh ring with the heart in the "Taken" position. "He showed up last night and apologized. He even explained to me who Janice was, the blonde, and we did a FaceTime thing for a moment and she was making threats in his general direction about being a jerk." She laughed. "He's wearing a similar ring on his hand as well. He promised me that once a week, no matter how busy things get, we'll get together, even if it's just for a java grab."

What Eric hadn't told her, but Tony and Tim had found out about, was that he had punched out one of the guys, a Jeff Fudd, when he'd started in on him about Dabi.

"You leave my girl alone. I don't care what you think about her or her hearing loss, but you keep your fat mouth shut," Eric snarled, standing over the stunned young man. He had been at study group when the ragging had started. "She is _my_ girl and she means the world to me. If you don't like her, that's your problem, not mine. Leave her and me the hell alone!"

That had gotten him a round of applause from the other members of the group, the ones who knew about Dabi and liked her from what they'd heard of her.

Tony had gotten wind of it when Eric had told him about it, before asking for advice on promise rings and apology ideas. Tony had, of course, told Tim.

Now Abby was admiring the ring. She smiled at Dabi, happy for her. "That's really sweet of him."

"He says it's not a marriage promise but a commitment promise and that we'll take things one day at a time."

"Those are the best kind of relationships," said Abby. "Now, you said there was something you needed me to check?"

"Yeah, would you mind checking a name for me? Mathew Moore, Lance Corporal, United States Marines. I think he may have had a daughter named Amanda Moore, with red hair, during June of 1970."

Abby started typing. "Like your mom?"

"I don't know. He rescued me when I nearly fell through the roof of the bakery while I was up there having a look at the air conditioner; weak spot gave out on me. He called me Maddy and spoke like I was his little girl. Then he dropped this," said Dabi, holding up the photograph. "I'm wondering if he's one of those Marines who fell through the governmental cracks."

"It looks like it," said Abby, reading the file. "His wife, Evangeline, divorced him in 1972, just after the Korean War, and it doesn't look like he handled it too well, falling off the radar shortly afterwards. Nothing fancy in his records, a few medals here and there for valor."

"What happened to Evangeline?" Dabi asked.

"Died in 1992 of breast cancer. Her daughter, on the other hand... uh-oh."

"Amanda Moore was my mother, wasn't she?"

"Umm, yeah."

"That's why he thought I was her; Mom and I always did share some physical similarities." She sighed. "And I think I know where he's been hiding lately. Is there a place for veterans like him, some place where he can get the care he needs?"

"There's a veteran medical care facility that could help him," said Abby. "But you're going to need to tell Gibbs; this is technically an NCIS matter."

"Yeah, and he's going to kill me; I think Mathew is using the upper floors of the Fitzworth Library as his hiding place. Fran convinced me to go ghost hunting up there and we found some evidence to suggest someone was staying there and had been staying there for some time."

"You're right; I am going to kill you," said Gibbs, after tapping her on the shoulder, which caused her to jump and shriek in surprise.

"Can I say I'm sorry but plead my case?" she asked hopefully. He looked at her, raising one eyebrow. She continued. "He's a Marine and if he hadn't followed me, which I think he did, I could have been seriously hurt on the roof. Plus, I think he needs medical help because he thought I was Mom, who was actually his daughter. So technically he's my grandfather and that means I need to try and help him and he's a Marine and he doesn't deserve to be living the way he is, not after serving our country during the Korean War, which was pretty nasty business to begin with, especially after Evangeline divorced him just after he came home." She flapped her hands. "I know Fran and I weren't supposed to be up there, but if we hadn't gone up there, he would never have seen me and I think he's the ghost that's been rumored to be hanging around the library! So if we help him, we can solve two mysteries with one stone, more or less."

"I know the ghost is the first mystery. What's the second mystery?" Gibbs asked.

"More about Mom's past, which I don't know very much about. I know Nana and Pop-Pop aren't my birth grandparents; they're actually my godparents but legally listed as my grandparents. Mom never really spoke much about her own parents and before she died, I was too young to really understand. Please, Dad, I know Fran and I went about things the wrong way, but Mathew's a Marine; he doesn't deserve to live like that, and the records are saying he's my grandfather. Please." Dabi looked at Gibbs and gave him her best Puppy look. Abby cringed and started counting. She got to three before Gibbs sighed heavily.

"Fine, I won't kill you this time. I'll get in touch with the Fitzworth Library and explain the situation and we'll try and find the guy and get him some help." He gave her a kiss on the temple and said, "You're still grounded though."

"_Yeah, right_," thought Abby, smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So we have to go back?" Fran asked.

"Yup. I think that's where Mathew's been living and he may need medical help, especially since he thought I was Mom," said Dabi.

They were gathered in Fran's room and she was moving furniture around in a fit of maniac boredom, as she called it.

"Okay, how much trouble are we in?"

"Stern warning trouble," said Gibbs.

"I'll get the map." She headed for the closet and pulled out a roll of paper before laying out on her bed. "This is where we came in and I think it was in this area that we found the room."

"The Fitzworth Library head librarian is aware of what's going and they're expecting us. I've left out a few details so they can't charge you with trespassing, but you're pushing your luck," said Gibbs, studying the map. "Let's go."

As they left, a letter quietly fell to the floor from where it had been stuck to the wall, thanks to spilled coffee.

At the library, the head librarian, Raymond Sites, was waiting for them, along with Tony, Ziva, and Tim.

"Where do you think this guy is?" he asked.

"We have a pretty good idea, based on the ghost stories that have circulated around here," said Gibbs. "We think he's hiding on the third level, in one of the wings that's not frequently seen to, except for storage."

"There have been a lot of stories about a ghost in that area, especially in the room that used to be connected to a bedroom."

"Let's go," said Gibbs.

It didn't take them long to find Mathew, who was coughing badly in his bed. Just like his daughter and granddaughter, he had a shock of red hair and eyes that reminded Gibbs of Amanda's eyes. He was scruffy, but had still managed to retain some personal hygiene, such as combing his hair and attempting to shave.

Dabi and Fran were right about the room, too. Just like a Marine, the room was tidy and in orderly fashion, what Gibbs might expect to find in a Marine's tent.

"Lance Corporal Moore?" Gibbs asked, shining his flashlight on the man.

"Who goes there?" Moore asked hoarsely.

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs," said Gibbs, using his old Marine rank. "Are you alright?"

Moore sat up, or rather, tried to. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think so."

"We can get you some help, Lance Corporal," said Gibbs, approaching carefully.

Moore eyed him suspiciously. "You're not in uniform, sir," he said.

_Damn it,_ thought Gibbs. "I'm off-duty," he said. "I heard you coughing and was concerned about you. If you come with us, we can get you to a doctor. Your daughter is waiting for you."

Moore's face lit up. "Maddy? She's waiting for me?" Then his brow furrowed. "But my Maddy's just a little girl."

"I grew up, Daddy," said Dabi, coming out of the shadows. "You need help. Please, go with Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs. He's a good Marine, just like you, and he and his people can help you."

Moore nodded and sat up carefully. "All right, baby girl. I'll go with him, but would you see to it that the library books are returned? They're good books and I don't want any late fees on them."

"Of course, Daddy," she soothed. "These are Private First Class Tim McGee and Tony DiNozzo, and Petty Officer Ziva David, with the Navy. She's on loan as an assistant to the gunny."

Moore smiled. "That's a new one."

"Times, they are a-changin'," said Gibbs.

"Hoo-rah, sir," said Moore.

"Hoo-rah, Lance Corporal," Gibbs replied, watching as Moore was carefully escorted out of the room, his mouth covered by a ragged cloth.

An ambulance was called and the paramedics promised the agents and the teens that Moore would be looked after.

"I'll come visit when the doctor says it's okay," Dabi promised as the paramedics strapped Moore in.

"That's okay, baby. I'll be waiting."

She tucked the picture of her mother back in his hands and he smiled at her.

"Any idea what's wrong with him?" Gibbs asked one paramedic.

"From the looks of it, I'd say pneumonia, but we'll know more when we get him to the hospital. He'll get the treatment he needs."

"Keep me posted," said Gibbs said, handing the paramedic his business card. "He's a former Marine and my daughter's grandfather."

"Understood, sir. Do you know if he has any other surviving family we can contact?"

"His records say otherwise. His daughter, Amanda, died several years ago, and so did his ex-wife, Evangeline."

"So the girl is the only surviving family?"

"Dabi Moore, yeah."

"And you're her father?"

"Yeah. Records say he dropped off the grid some time after 1972, when his wife divorced him. Looks like he tried to take care of himself though."

"Okay, we'll let the attending physician know. Thank you, sir."

As the ambulance left, Fran stared after it. "Wow," she said. "That's another mystery solved."

Sites nodded. "I hate seeing our military personnel fall through the cracks like that. My dad was Army, and when he came back from Vietnam, he was never quite the same. Mom was stubborn, though, and she hung on, getting him the help he need. He has his bad days, but they're outnumbered by his good days."

"Guess not all the stories are true," said Fran.

Sites smiled. "Oh there are some stories, especially with the ghosts. I just haven't had the time to check them all out, or find someone who would treat the Library with respect while they were hunting."

Fran's eyes lit up and Dabi cringed.

"In that case, sir..."

_Yup,_ thought Dabi. _Here we go again._

_A few days later:_

"Hey Gibbs, you around?" Fran called.

Gibbs was around, all right, in his basement, working on his latest wood project.

"Down here," he called. He smiled when he saw the teenage girl. "Dabi with you?" he asked, liking Fran, despite her tendency to get into trouble with her ghost hunting.

"No, she's with the lust of her life," said Fran, smirking as she came down the stairs. When she was at the table, she reached into her purse and pulled out a coffee-stained envelope with writing on it. "Found this behind the dresser while I was moving things around after spilling my coffee on the dresser. It's addressed to you and it's from Amanda. I think you need to read it." She handed the envelope to him, which wasn't sealed, and continued, "I haven't told Dabi, and I think you need to. I think it will answer some questions."

She left, an almost sad smile on her face.

Curious, Gibbs carefully took out the single-page letter that was in the envelope and began reading.

"_Dear Leroy;_

_I don't know if you remember me, but I remember you. My name is Amanda Moore and eleven years ago we were lovers. When you left for an over-seas assignment, you left not knowing I was pregnant._

_I know we used protection, but I desperately wanted a baby, a child of my own, so I put a few holes in the condoms that I offered you. It worked. I thought about telling you, hoping that maybe we could work something out._

_But then you came back and I found out you were married. I know I should have told you about our child, but I was so afraid you'd try and take her away from me, especially since I was just a single mother and you were a married man who could probably provide better for her._

_I was afraid. And for that, I'm sorry. I remember you being an honest and kind man, and I hope that this is still the case._

_Her name is Dabi and she's eleven. She's a sweet, gentle child, even with her hearing loss, which was caused by meningitis several years ago. It is my sincere hope that you'll want to meet with me and her and that we can work out some kind of arrangement._

_Please forgive me for denying you her for so long._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Amanda Moore_."

There was a picture included in the envelope, of Dabi, age eleven, and it was a school picture from the looks of it. She was smiling at the camera, with an incisor missing and her hair in cute braids.

"Damn it, Maddy," Gibbs said aloud. "I wouldn't have taken her away from you. I would have demanded shared custody, but I wouldn't have taken her away from you."

He didn't know what to think and he didn't know what to do. Ducky, maybe? Sharee and Daniel, maybe? He was going to have to talk to someone. He just didn't know if Dabi should know.

_What do I do now?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"It's called Post Traumatic Syndrome," said Dr. Sinclair. "I had a look at his service record and he saw action during the Korean War, and it left its mark on his mind. It's not uncommon, especially if the soldier, or Marine, in his case, doesn't get treatment when he gets home."

"I think his wife, Evangeline, divorced him shortly after he came home," said Dabi. "Maybe when she divorced him, she took away the one thing that meant the world to him; his daughter, Amanda."

"And your mother, if I'm understanding correctly," said Dr. Sinclair. Sinclair was a small man with dusky skin, black curly hair, and a kind smile. He, Gibbs, and Dabi were in his office and he was letting them know of his prognosis of Mathew Moore.

Dabi nodded. "She died when I was eleven; drunk driver didn't see her at a crosswalk."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Sinclair. "But I wouldn't advise telling him that. So far, he seems calm if he thinks you're his grown-up daughter. He won't hurt you, that I'm sure of."

"What will happen to him?" Gibbs asked.

"He'll be transferred to a veteran mental facility, where he'll get the care he needs, once he recovers from this lung infection of his. I do have some concerns about it though, based on his chest x-rays. We found some dark spots that shouldn't be there, so we'll keep an eye on that and run some more tests."

"All right, Doctor. Keep us appraised. You know how to reach any of us if you need to?" Gibbs asked.

Sinclair nodded. "Call you, text her," he said.

Both Gibbs and Dabi nodded.

As they left the building, Dabi sighed heavily. "And I thought my life was busy already? Looks like it's going to get busier. I'm going to try to visit him once a week."

"That's good of you," said Gibbs, smiling at her. There was something on his mind, however, and that was the letter Amanda had written him two days before she'd died, for that was when the letter was dated. He had spoken to Daniel and Sharee, trying to figure out what to do, and they had agreed that Dabi had the right to read the letter and decide for herself.

They headed for a coffee shop and while they were outside, enjoying their coffee, Gibbs pulled out the letter.

"This was found behind a dresser. It's dated two days before your mom died. I'm guessing she intended to mail it but never got the chance," said Gibbs. Dabi's brow furrowed as she read the address. "It was addressed to me, but I think you need to read it," he said.

"_Okay_," she mumbled. She began reading and as Gibbs watched, her eyes turned cold.

"Uh-oh," Gibbs thought. "She's _pissed, which she has a right to be. The question is, what is she going to do next_."

What she did was crumple up the letter and throw it. "Bitch!"

"She wanted you."

"But she didn't want you!"

"It wasn't a matter of wanting or not wanting me in the picture, it was a case of she was afraid I would take you away. I came back from my over-seas assignment married. I could have, but she didn't know I wouldn't have. She didn't know and she was afraid of finding if I did try to take you away from her. I've seen a lot of cases where that was the main issue, and it can get nasty if either party chooses to. I think that's what she was afraid of," he soothed. "The letter is dated two days before she died. I think she'd found out I was divorced and decided to take a chance. She just didn't get a chance to mail the letter."

Dabi leaned her elbow on the table and put her knuckle to her lip, just like he'd seen Amanda do many times. He watched as tears filled her eyes. He continued.

"Your mom wanted me to know you, she just didn't get the chance to tell me. Andrew Collins got there first."

Dabi closed her eyes and a tear slid down her face. A stifled sob snuck past her lips. "So who do I blame?" she whispered, looking at him.

"Blame Andrew. If it hadn't been for him, you and I would have known each other a lot sooner." He took her hand gently in his and continued. "If you'd like, I can arrange for a visit with him."

"Why?"

"So you can hit him the way I think you really want to."

She smiled, which had been the intended purpose. "And if I do, I'll get arrested for assault. Thank you, no." She took a swipe at her eyes, smearing her mascara in the process.

"Hey," he said gently. "No matter what, she loved you and she wanted you. I'm honored that she chose me to father you and I am so damn glad you found me, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. I can't make up for the missing years, or for what happened to delay things, and neither can you. All either of us can do is make the best of what is, and enjoy it while we can."

She nodded. She reached into her purse and pulled out a compact mirror and wipes and began to clean her eyes, scowling at her image. "I am not buying this stuff again. Next time I go for mascara, I'm not going to be such a cheap-skate about it," she muttered, snapping the compact shut. "I've been invited to a conference for deaf college students later this year. It's in L.A. Know anyone there?"

"I might," he said, thinking of the Los Angeles-based Office of Special Projects NCIS team. "I'll give them a yell if you give me your schedual."

"I don't have the exact details yet, but I know when I'm supposed to be leaving," she replied.

He smiled. He was going to be making a few phone calls to certain friends the first chance he got. It looks like a trip to Los Angeles was in his plans and he had a few ideas in mind, one of which Dabi was going to love.

_The End... for now._


End file.
